Eternal Love
by thewolfinskarro
Summary: While Raimundo and Kimiko begin planning their wedding, Hannibal Bean sets his sights on conquering the world with a certain Xiaolin warrior at his side. RaiKim, OmiOC, ClayOC. 4th in my Thunder and Lightning series.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome back peeps! So good to see everyone again and here is Book 4 of the Thunder and Lightning series! Yaaay!**

**Cari: Shockingly, I'm back too!**

**Me: That is surprising. Why are you here?**

**Cari: I figure I may as well enjoy the ride while it lasts. So is this gonna be the last story in the series?**

**Me: Haven't figured that out yet, but like you said, might as well enjoy it! So here it is, Eternal Love!**

**

* * *

**

Raimundo Pedrosa thought it safe to say that Kimiko Tohomiko, soon to be Kimiko Pedrosa, was extremely stressed. It was kinda obvious, considering that since the three months when he had proposed to her, she had been working like a machine, wanting to plan her perfect dream wedding. And Rai had no problems with that. But it was starting to get a bit worrisome when it got to the point that Kimiko was so distracted that she couldn't match her clothes. That's when he knew it was serious. Kimiko _never _mismatched her clothes. Ever. So Rai hatched a plan to have Lilia and Emeline take over the wedding plans for the day while he took Kimiko away to relax. But of course, that was easier said than done. For starters, getting Kimikoto let go of her phone was like wrestling a bear for his honey. Kim tried every trick in the book so that Rai would leave her alone, but seeing as how he cared way too much for his future wife, nothing worked. Finally, Lilia and Em waved a cheery goodbye and discussed flower arrangements while Raimundo took Kimiko away, the latter struggling to remove the Tangle Web Comb.

"Let. Me. Go." Kimiko said dangerously.

"Nope." Rai said happily. He had strapped Kimiko in the passenger seat of the Silver Manta Ray and for the last half hour she had made all sorts of threats, including a desperate bid by saying she would call off the wedding. Nothing was working but Kim wouldn't give up. Now, she changed tactics.

"Please Rai. Please let me go?" she asked quietly, tears shining in her eyes and lower lip trembling.

"Sorry bella. This is for your own good." he grinned at her.

"Hmph." she pouted, looking out the window. After a while, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Rio de Janeiro. It's time you properly met my family, seeing as how we're getting married." even as he spoke the words, Raicouldn't help the note of pride in his voice as he mentioned their upcoming wedding.

Kimiko smiled and looked back out the window, only to see Hannibal Roy Bean, sitting atop The Ying-Ying Bird, headed straight for them.

"Oh that's just great. Rai, we have company." she said disgustedly. Rai turned on auto-pilot before unstrapping Kimiko and getting their Shen Gong Wu.

"Moby Morpher! Wings of Tinabi!" Hannibal changed to a larger size and used the Wings of Tinabi to stay in the air.

"What's he even doing here anyway?!" Kimiko said as she strapped on the Cat's Eye Draco to her arm.

"Emmy's sending me a text. There's a Wu alert! The Shen Yi Wings. It makes the user as light as air. But wait, the coordinates she sent me are right where we are. But we're in the middle of the Atlantic! Where could it possibly be?" Rai said, exasperated. Kimiko opened the sunroof and her eyes widened.

"How about up there?" she pointed. There, high above their heads, was the Wu. It was a pair of wings, gold-coloured with black laced in. Hannibal cackled madly as he swooped in for the kill.

"Oh no you don't!" Kimiko leaped into the air.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" the flaming birds hit their mark, sending Hannibal spinning off course and giving Rai the opening he needed.

"Shoku Star Wind!" he gave himself the boost to reach and just made it. Unfortunatley, he wasn't the only one.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Hannibal gave him an evil grin.

"Fine. My Blade of Elements against your Sword of the Storm." Rai narrowed his eyes.

"The game is air hockey. The first one to get the puck in the goal wins."

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" the scene changed to reveal a white air hockey field floating in mid-air with a very large puck sitting in the center. Kimiko sat on a nearby cloud.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" they yelled. Rai went to charge, but Hannibal was quicker.

"Sword of the Storm!" Hannibal used the gust of wind to not just propel the puck forward, but to aim an attack at Rai. He managed to jump out of it's way, but then realized with horror that because he had jumped, the puck was now speeding towards the goal.

"Thank you so much for makin' this very easy." Hannibal drawled. Rai thought quickly and propelled himself in front of the speeding puck.

"Shoku Dragon Ventus!" he crossed his arms in an X-shape and used the strength of the attack to bring the puck to a screeching halt.

"Blade of Elements! Fire and Earth!" he brought the blade up, meaning to bring it down in an arc, but one of Hannibal's vines wrapped itself around Rai's wrist, making it impossible for him to move his arm.

"I think it's time we end this." Hannibal smirked. Rai didn't even have time to form a response before he was flung over the edge of the field. As he fell through the sky, he managed to witness Hannibal Bean score the winning goal. The scene changed again and Raimundo and Kimiko were back in street clothes. Rai landed hard on the Silver Manta Ray to Hannibal's laughter. Kimiko helped him up as they both glared at Hannibal, who was madly laughing as he flew away. Once they could no longer see him, Rai angrily punched the roof of the Ray.

"Rai, look at me. It's ok. So you lost a Showdown, big deal. We've all lost Showdown's before too, ya know." Kimiko said gently but sternly. Rai sighed.

"I know Kim. It's just that....during the Showdown, I had this feeling that I couldn't let him win. No matter what. I don't know why, but now I have a really bad feeling. Maybe we should go back to the temple." Rai looked worriedly in the direction they were coming from.

"And you thought I was the one who was stressed." Kimiko muttered. She kneeled down in front of him and cupped his face in her porcelain hands.

"Look. You are the one who is kidnapping me and taking me across the ocean. We're already more than half-way there. And besides, I'm not letting a mini-vacation like this pass me by. So in other words, we're going to Brazil. Besides, you know the others can definitely take care of themselves." Rai grinned as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"We'll we're not gonna get any closer if we're just sitting here. C'mon hon, we still have a lot of ocean to cover." they laughed as they slipped through the sunroof. Soon, they were zooming through the skies, the lost Showdown forgotten. For now.

* * *

Hannibal chuckled as he stroked Ying-Ying.

"Soon Ying-Ying, we will be the ones controlling the world. We will do what Chase was too weak to do." he scoffed at the mention of Chase.

"That idiot was alive for 1500 years and not once did he manage to take over the world. Serves him right for locking me in the Ying Yang World. Now, he'll be a prisoner in there for the rest of eternity. And the irony is, I have those Xiaolin Monks to thank for that. Well, once I set my plan into motion, they'll wish they had killed me instead of Chase." Hannibal's evil smirk stood out against the inky darkness.

* * *

**Me: So I was watching an XS episode online last night, one of my favorites. The Return of PandaBubba. I swear when Kimiko started to cry i felt my heart break. Then she goes all kick butt on PandaBubba which totally rocks! Oh right! So tell me what you thought via review! Click the little green button please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys and gals! It's me! Now, this chapter doesn't have that much action, its pretty much just family oriented but i promise you, the action will be back, but for now, lets enjoy some good old fluff curtesy of the Queen.**

**Cari: Queen? Seriously?**

**Me: Well, yeah! I'm the Queen of my own world!**

**Cari: Right, right. **

**Me: Alrighty, enjoy the show!**

**

* * *

**

Raimundo and Kimiko landed on the grassy slopes of Brazil and quickly jumped out of the Silver Manta Ray before it shrunk to its original size. Rai took a deep breath of fresh air while Kimiko marveled at the beauty of it all. Even though they had traveled all across the globe, there was something to be said about returning to your home. As they started walking downhill, a group of children came running up to them. Rai held his arms out for a group hug, but got more than he expected when the children all tackled him to the ground. Kimiko laughed as Rai playfully wrestled with them all. Finally, Rai let them overtake him and all eight of the children sat on top of him.

"Having fun?" Kimiko teased.

"Yup!" Rai grinned at her.

"So are you guys planning on getting off of me anytime soon?" he inquired. One of the children spoke up.

"Magic word." she said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Please?" Rai asked hopefully.

"No!" they all said.

"Ummm, I'll buy you guys chocolate?" he tried again, with better results. They cheered as they clambered off of him. Suddenly, Kim felt a small tug on her shirt. She looked down to see a little girl who looked to be about 6 years old.

"Yes?" Kim smiled down at her.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"My name's Kimiko. What's your name?"

"I'm Luciana Pedrosa. How do you know my big brother?" Luciana stared up at her with, Kimiko noticed, the same green eyes as Raimundo's.

"Well...." Kimiko trailed off, not sure if Lucia would understand the word fiancee very well. Rai saved the day by going to her and circling his arm around her waist.

"Me and Kimiko are getting married." at his words the rest of the children crowded around them. And then the barrage of questions began.

"You're getting married?! When?"

"Are you gonna wear a pretty white dress?"

"Can I come?"

"Is there gonna be cake?"

"We didn't know you were gonna get married!"

Suddenly, a sharp whistle quieted the children down. The eldest one in the group, who looked to be about 12 years old, shook his head in exasperation.

"Mami already told us that Rai was getting married, remember?" he asked.

"Ohhh!" told Rai and Kim that the children did in fact remember.

"Speaking of, where is mom?" Rai asked.

"Mommy's been cooking since really early, 'cause she knew you was coming home." one of the boys answered.

"Ahh, mom's cooking. I miss it so much." Rai looked fondly towards the sky. Rai snapped back to reality to realize that he hadn't introduced Kim to his siblings.

"Line up!" he yelled. They immediatley lined up from tallest to shortest, Lucia being at the end of the line.

"Roll call!"

"Luciana!"

"Cassia!"

"Alex!"

"Maria!"

"Mario!"

"Juanetta!"

"Diego!"

"Miguel!"

"Pleased to meet you!" they finished with a bow. Kimiko looked incredulously at Rai.

"I taught them that." he said proudly. After a second of silence, Kimiko burst into laughter. The children, unable to resist a good laugh, joined in. Rai grinned and started to usher everyone down the hill.

"Come on, guys. I'm hungry and I smell chicken." he said. Kimiko followed them when a small hand grabbed hold of hers. Luciana smiled sweetly up at Kimiko, her eyes sparkling in the sun. Kimiko instantly fell in love with the charming little girl. On an impulse, she picked up Luciana and hugged her tight, Lucia giggling the whole time. Rai happened to glance over his shoulder at that moment and what he saw made his heart swell with pride for his soon-to-be bride.

"Hey Rai! Race ya!" Miguel, Diego, and Juanetta yelled. Rai's eyes glinted at the thought of a competition.

"You're on! Ready, set, GO!" off they shot, throwing playful insults to each other the entire way there. Kimiko rolled her eyes and smiled. As she and the other kids walked into town Mario and Maria, who were twins, spoke up.

"Can we call you big sister?" they said in unison. Kimiko was taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"Sure! You can call me what ever you want." she answered.

"So I can call you Kimi?" Cassia asked timidly.

"Of course!"

"What does Rai call you?" Alex asked.

"Well, sometimes he calls me bella."

"I'm gonna call you bonita." Luciana said unexpectedly.

"Bonita? What does that mean?" Kimi/big sister/bella/bonita asked.

"It means pretty. Just like bella means beautiful." Alex clarified for her. Kimiko blushed as Luciana latched her arms around her neck.

Once they managed to reach the outskirts of the town, Kimiko finally spotted Rai again. He, Juanetta, Miguel, and Diego were catching their breath on the porch of what Kimiko guessed was Rai's home. She saw the door opening and a matronly figure stepped out. This woman was on the plump side, with auburn hair and kind brown eyes. When Kimiko finally reached the porch, she saw this woman sweep Rai into a tight hug. Kimiko took this time to gently set Luciana down on the steps. When Rai was released from the hug, he turned to Kimiko and smiled.

"Mama, this is Kimiko Tohomiko, my fiancee." Rai reached for her hand as Kimiko finished mounting the stairs. For a split second, Kimiko worried that his mother would reject her, not see her fit to marry her son, but she needn't have worried.

Aliane Pedrosa grabbed Kimiko's free hand and put it to her cheek. Then she said the few words that ultimatly put Kimiko at ease.

"Welcome home, my dear."

* * *

**Me: I absolutley love Brazilian names, they are just so pretty! Luciana is my absolute favorite. So yeah, a little fluff, a little sweetness, and a whole lotta love equals a super awesome chapter! review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alrighty! A new story and a new chapter in one day! Yeah baby!**

**Cari: Oh please. That's nothing compared to your track record before.**

**Me: You know, that could also be taken as a compliment.**

**Cari: Then I take it back.**

**Me: Of course. Anyways, this will be the last Rio chapter, next chapter they will be going back to the temple and the plot shall resume. I should warn you, there are some (ahem) implied topics ahead, but this story will STAY rated T, and no begging will change that. (Please don't beg, btw, it would just seem kinda creepy) Ok, enjoy the show!**

**

* * *

**

"Wow, that smells delicous." Kimiko commented as she, Rai and Aliane walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you. I should warn you, once the food's on the table, you have to fight to get a decent portion of food before the boys demolish it all." Aliane said. Kimiko laughed.

"Believe me, I know what that's like. It's exactly the same at the temple." Kimikoshared a knowing glance with Rai. Aliane gave her son a reproving look.

"Are those the type of manners I taught you?" she asked.

"No ma'am." Rai said sheepishly. Aliane's disapproving look dissolved into one of love. She sighed.

"I'm just happy you're home again. How long are you here for?" she inquired.

"Not long. Just a day or two. I really needed to get Kimiko away. She was driving herself crazy." Rai laughed as Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Weddings don't just plan themselves, you know." Kimiko crossed her arms.

"Which reminds me. Mama, would you mind if we flew you and the kids to China about a week before?" Rai asked, Kim's face lighting up in remembrance.

"That's right! It would be wonderful if we could get family pictures ready before the wedding, oh and I was hoping that maybe Luciana and Cassia would be flower girls, that would be nice, and..." Kimiko babbled on and on. Raisighed before putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her firmly on the mouth.

"What was that for?" Kimiko asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"To make you shut up." Rai answered lightly. Kimi frowned at him.

"Kimiko, you were the one that said this was a mini-vacation. Which means no wedding plans while we're here. Got it?" Rai asked.

"Got it." Kimiko sighed.

"Well, since you're here relaxing, why don't you go shopping in the street market? They have a lot of cultural items that I'm sure you'll be interested in." Aliane suggested.

"Ooh, shopping! My favorite word." Kimiko grinned.

"Ohh, sorry I can't go bella. I already promised the twins I would take them and the others to our special spot." Rai said apologetically.

"Special spot?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah. There's this small lake that only we know about, and it's absolutely perfect."

"Well, how about this? I go shopping by myself, and I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Great idea!" Rai said, relieved. Suddenly, Mario and Maria appeared, clad in swimming gear.

"Come on Rai! Let's go!" they said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Rai rolled his eyes playfully before being yanked out of the kitchen.

"You go and enjoy yourself as well, Kimiko." Aliane smiled.

"Thank you." Kimiko gave Aliane a quick hug before grabbing her purse and bounding out the door.

* * *

Kimiko stared, fascinated, at her surroundings. She was standing at the start of a very long street which was lined on both sides with vendors. Children ran around screaming and laughing while their parents browsed through the stalls and carts.

"So carefree...I love it." she murmured to herself. Kimiko decided to start from the beginning and work her way down the street. Kimiko was on her 5th stall and had a pink beaded necklace in her hand and was examining it when it was suddenly yanked out of her hand.

"Hey!" Kimiko whirled around to face who had done that when she received a slap to the face. Kim put a hand to her cheek in shock as she stared at the culprit. She was a short, raven-haired girl with brown eyes that stared murderously at her.

"So you're the bitch who stole him away from me." the girl spat out.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Kimiko accused.

"I'm Iara, the love of Raimundo's life." Iara stated, putting her hands on her hips. Kimiko stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing. Iara gasped before bringing her hand up to slap Kimiko again. What she hadn't counted on was Kimiko's lightning fast reflexes. Kim grabbed her wrist, then twisted it to the side. Iara cried out and backed a step away.

"The love of his life? I think you're confusing yourself with me." Kimiko said coldly.

"The hell I am! I've known him longer than you have, and if he hadn't gone to that stupid school in China he would be dating me!" Iara said, outrage written on her face. Kimiko scoffed.

"Right, right. You just keep telling yourself that." she rolled her eyes.

"He. Loves. Me." Iara emphasised every word.

"Really? Well, let me tell you something. I'm the one withhis love. I'm the one withhis heart. I'm the one with _his _ring." Kimiko flashed her hand where the sapphire ring shone in the sun.

"And soon, I will be the one with his name, the one with his body, the one with his mind, the one sharing his soul. And that's not all I'll be sharing, either." Kimi smiled sweetly, having already planned how to finish this little argument.

"I'll be the one sharing his house, _our _house, and I'll be the one sharing his bed." she smiled wider, enjoying the look of pure jealousy on Iara's face.

'Time to end this.' she thought.

"Speaking of sharing his bed, Rai's just so irresistible, I'm not sure I'll be able to wait until our wedding night." Kimiko then turned on her heel, but not without seeing Iara's mouth drop open in surprise. She walked away, controlling her urge to laugh out loud until she was sure Iara was out of sight and earshot. Once she was sure, Kimiko laughed so hard that tears ran down her face.

"That was priceless." she managed to choke out in between laughs. Finally, the giggles tapered off and she set off to find Rai. There was one last thing she needed to do.

She found him at a very small but pretty lake, sitting at the edge of the water in swimming trunks, watching the kids splash each other senseless.

"Hey Rai." she called out. When he turned, she smiled coyly and beckoned him to her with a finger. Confused, he got up and walked to where she was. Once he was within reach she grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree.

"Kimi, what-" his question cut off as she pressed her lips to his. His surprise at her sneak attack faded as she slid her tongue in his mouth, but by this time he had just stopped thinking altogether. When they broke apart, all Rai could do was stare dazedly at her.

"You realize that once we're married, I will technically own you, right?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I really don't mind. As long as I get to own you." he breathed.

"Sure, why not." she giggled. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, if you get certain complaints about some violence, just ignore them." she advised.

"Huh?"

"Just leave it at that. You don't want to know."

* * *

**Me: Yeah! Another chapter! So, next weekend will be the last weekend of my summer vacation, cause im gonna start my junior year! wooot! upperclassman! ....or, upperclasswoman, i really dont know! anyways, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey peeps. What goes on? Anyways, yup another new chapter, not sure how long it's gonna be, but i'll do my best!**

**Cari: Yeah, right.**

**Me: Shut it. So yeah, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Raimundo and Kimiko waved merrily as they lifted off and away from Rio. Aliane and the children shouted their goodbyes and waved frantically. As they flew away, Kimiko took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat.

"I never really thanked you for this Rai, so thank you. I really needed that relaxation." she said.

"No problemo. Besides, I'm sure that when we get back, Lilia and Emeline will have everything all planned out, with the way they work."

"I hope so. My God, can you believe that in two weeks, you and I will be husband and wife?" Kimiko beamed.

"Unbelievable." Rai agreed, smiling at the love of his life. Suddenly Kimiko gasped and sat up straight.

"I forgot something!"

"What? Should we go back?" Rai asked, prepared to turn the Silver Manta Ray around.

"No, no. I mean, I forgot the second most important thing about the wedding." Kimiko looked horrified.

"What is it?"

"The honeymoon." Kimiko wailed. Rai looked stunned for a moment, then started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kimi yelled, punching his arm.

"Yeah, it is, considering you don't have to worry about that." Rai said, still chuckling.

"Why not?"

"Because me, Lil, and Em already have that part covered." Rai smirked. Kimiko threw her arms around him.

"You're the best." she sighed.

"Don't you forget it." he said, looping one arm around her waist.

* * *

As they landed on the very familiar hills of China, they both smiled to see Omi, Clay, Lilia and Emeline run up to them.

"Welcome home, my friends!" Omi grinned.

"How was your trip?" Clay asked.

"Awesome. You should've seen Kimiko with my little sister Luciana. They were inseparable." Rai shook his head.

"Well, that's all good and well, but there's something that we've been meaning to talk to you guys about." Lilia had her evil grin on her face, which put Rai and Kim on the defensive.

"What did you do?"

"Relax, we haven't done anything." Lilia rolled her eyes.

"But there is a matter of business that neither of you have talked about." Emeline pointed out.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked warily.

"Your bachelor and bachelorette parties!" Lilia and Emeline squealed. For a second there was complete silence. And then...

"You are not having a bachelor/bachelorette party!" Rai and Kim yelled at each other at the same time.

"Why not?!" they yelled, again at the same time.

"Because I said so!"

"I don't need your permission to do anything!"

"Fine! If you're having one, I'm having one!" they crossed their arms and gave each other a death glare.

"So it's settled! Kimiko, you're having yours in London. Raimundo, yours is in New York." Lilia said cheerfully.

"Isn't it great, being Xiaolin Warriors and having the advantage of being able to travel all over the world?" Emeline sighed. Rai and Kim, meanwhile, were gaping at the others.

"W-when was this decided?!" Rai spluttered.

"Well, it is our duty as your best friends to throw both of you massive parties." Clay said, tipping his hat.

"But don't we have a say in our own parties?" Kimiko asked desperatly.

"Nope." the four said. Kimiko groaned and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Rai can have his party. On a few conditions." She said, a steely look in her eye.

"Same for you." he warned.

"No strippers."

"No drinking."

"No dirty dancing."

"No-" Rai was about to continue when Lilia interrupted him.

"Enough! We get it! Christ, you guys are no fun." she muttered.

"Oh yeah? Wouldn't you feel the same way if it was you and Omi?" Kimiko gave her a sly grin. Lilia blushed.

"T-that's totally different!" she retorted.

"Right, right. Sure it is." Rai laughed. Lilia looked to Emeline, Clay and Omi for backup, but they were slowly stepping away from her.

"Oh, so that's how it is. Traitors!" she glowered at them.

"I am sorry, my love, but they have a point." Omi said, subtly using Emeline as a shield.

"Nyah!" Rai and Kim stuck their tongues out at her, which made them look so silly that her angry look faded and she burst out laughing.

"My friends, the idiots." she said fondly as she put an arm around both their shoulders.

"That goes for the rest of you, too!" she called to the other three.

As the six friends joked playfully with each other back to the temple grounds, they never noticed Ying-Ying fly away to report to its master.

* * *

"Enjoy the happiness while it lasts, because pretty soon, there won't be any for you." Hannibal chuckled, watching as Ying-Ying replayed the events that it recorded.

"Now, to do some business. Moby Morpher!" Hannibal changed his appearance to that of a young man, light blond hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a suit. He walked into a certain warehouse in the lower Tokyo district, Ying-Ying perched nearby. As he walked up to a certain person, Hannibal smiled charmingly.

"Pandabubba, I believe we have some business to do." he said to the man dressed in black and white. Pandabubba gave Hannibal a once-over and dismissed him in his mind.

"I don't know you. Leave now before you get hurt." he threatened.

"I don't think I will. You see, you have a product that I want, and in exchange, you will get something you want."

"Oh? What could you possibly have to interest me?" Pandabubba gave him a cold stare.

"How about the destruction of the Xiaolin Monks?" Hannibal internally smirked at the spark of interest in Pandabubba's eyes.

"Why don't you step into my office?" Pandabubba ushered him in, and as the door closed, the workers in the warehouse shivered as Hannibal gave an evil chuckle.

* * *

**Me: So yeah, we see Hannibal again! Ok, to clear up a few things, number one, no Pandabubba will not be central to this story, he's just gonna appear in this chapter, i think. number two, we won't actually get to see the evil plan in action until after the wedding, which i plan to write in chapter six. next chapter will be the dreaded bachelor/bachelorette parties! ok then, please review because reviews make my world go round!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Oh jeez, only one more day until i go back to school.**

**Cari: I really feel sorry for you.**

**Me: Yeah, me too. Anyways, the newest chapter is finally here! Just a quick disclamer: I don't own XS (of course), Cascada, Cobra Starship (sadly), or Paramore. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Kimiko grinned in anticipation as she adjusted her scarf. Tonight was the night of the bachelor/bachelorette parties and Lilia and Emeline had finally succeeded in getting Kimiko excited. She had seen pictures of the club they were going to on the Internet, and couldn't wait to go. Since flying to New York would take at least a day, the boys had decided to use the Golden Tiger Claws to get to their club tonight.

"Wow." Kimiko whirled around to see Rai leaning against the opposite wall, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

"What? Think it's too showy?" Kimiko asked anxiously, looking down at her outfit which consisted of black shorts, high-rise boots, a low scoop-neck long shirt, a purple checkered scarf, and a grey fedora hat to top it off, no pun intended.

"No, I like it." he said, approaching her.

"Actually, I think it looks....sexy." he growled in her ear, sending shivers of delight up and down her back.

"I could say the same to you." she ran her eyes up and down his body. Rai was dressed a bit more simply, wearing a form-fitting black shirt, grey washout jeans, a belt hanging lopsided on his waist.

"Hey, did you ever manage to get Omi to put on clubbing clothes?" Kimiko asked suddenly. Rai grinned at the sudden memory.

"Nah. We tried everything. Lilia even gave him her patented sad face look, and still nothing." Rai shook his head.

"Oh well. If anyone tries to make fun of him, he'll just end up drowned." Kimiko said casually.

"Oy! Lovebirds! Hurry up in there and get out here! We've got some clubbing to do!" Lilia yelled from outside. Kim and Rai just rolled their eyes at each other and smiled before walking outside.

"It's about time. Alright boys, you know where you're going. Touch club, New York. If I get a call saying you guys are lost, I will personally rip both your heads off." Lilia threatened, pointing at Clay and Omi.

"You, I will have to wait until after the wedding to rip your head off." she said to Rai.

"Easy, girl. We're not gonna get lost. Now go have fun. But not too much fun, got it?" Clay warned, Emeline rolling her eyes at him.

"Relax, _mon cher_, we'll be alright." Emmy smiled, which set Clay at ease instantly.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. See ya tomorrow!" Rai gave Kimiko a goodbye kiss, twirling her around once before setting her on the ground again.

"Don't let them get into any trouble." Lilia told Omi before he pressed his lips to hers.

"I will make sure they behave." he smiled. Meanwhile, Emeline wrapped her arms around Clay's neck.

"Be safe." she whispered, smiling slightly.

"Will do, little lady." he gave her a quick kiss and a hug before pulling away.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Rai yelled, ripping a portal in the air.

"Bye!" the girls waved at the boys stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"Now it's our turn. Silver Manta Ray!" Emeline threw the Wu into the air to let it grow to its size.

"Alright girls! To London!" Lilia yelled as she stepped on the gas.

"To London!" Kimiko and Emeline echoed.

* * *

"Whoa. Look at this line." Rai marveled as they arrived outside of the club.

"Well, Kimiko said to go straight to the bouncer and tell her that you are her fiance and we're her friends. She said that should get us in easily." Clay said.

"Thank goodness Kim's connected." Rai commented. The three men walked past the line, ignoring the angry looks and shouts from the people who had been waiting in line.

"Name?" the bouncer asked.

"Raimundo Pedrosa. I'm Kimiko Tohomiko's fiance and these are her friends." Rai was surprised at the change in the bouncer's face.

"Oh right! You're expected. Go right in." he moved to let them pass. The beat of the techno music instantly hit them as they walked into the smoky darkness. As they walked into the main room, they could see that the club was furnished in purple and grey giving it a futuristic look. There were numerous couches and sitting areas scattered here and there, as well as a long bar that ran across the entire east wall. The lights pulsed and bounced off their faces, barely showing the identical grins spreading across their faces.

"This place is kickin'!" Rai yelled, weaving his way through the throng of people.

"Trust the girls to pick out an awesome place like this. I wonder how they're doing." Clay said to Omi before joining the crowd of dancing people.

* * *

"Welcome to Café de Paris ladies!" Lilia squealed as they caught their first glimpse of the building. Not unlike the club in New York, this club also had a bouncer manning the front door. The girls walked confidently to the front of the line.

"Names?" the bouncer grunted.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, Lilia Agapeto, and Emeline Vance." Kimiko said in a businesslike tone.

"You can go in." the bouncer moved aside. The girls made their way inside and gasped. The first thing that caught their eyes was the gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, its lights dimmed to match the intensity of the lights draped on the railing of the second floor. The second thing was the two twin staircases leading to the upstairs.

"Oh, I love this song." Emeline smiled and started to sing along.

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor;  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more;  
Watch me getting physical,  
Out of control  
There's people watching me,  
I never miss a beat!_

"Not bad, my dear. Now let's see your if you can dance as good as you can sing." Kimiko smirked and started pulling the redhead and the blond out to the dance floor.

* * *

_I know your type  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

Rai tapped his foot to the beat of the song, lounging on the first free sofa he found. Omi and Clay were still on the dance floor, while he had slipped away to take a breather. Omi was shockingly good at dancing, much to his and Clay's surprise.

"She was sooo shy. Till I drove her wild." Rai sang under his breath.

"This seat taken?" Rai looked up to see a pretty brunette gesturing to the space next to him.

'Oh lord, I really hope she doesn't start hitting on me.' Rai thought.

"Nah. You can sit." he said, hoping that would be the end of it. Of course, he was wrong.

"So you come to Touch often?" the girl asked.

"No. This is my first time here actually." he responded.

"Oh, well that's cool. So is this your first time to New York, or do you live around here?" she asked, shifting her position so that Rai had a clear view of her legs.

'Oh hell.' he moaned internally. Outwardly, he maintained his composure.

"No, I don't live around here. I'm actually just here to celebrate my _bachelor _party. I'm getting married the day after tomorrow." Rai stressed, hoping she would get the hint. But unfortunetly for him, she was persistent.

"Oh, congratulations. She's a very lucky girl." the girl ran her eyes up and down his body, the lust so evident in her eyes that it made Rai want to cringe.

'Where the hell are Clay and Omi when I need them?' he thought desperately.

* * *

"Ahh, this is so much fun!" Kimiko laughed as she, Emeline, and Lilia plopped down on a sofa. The girls had started out on the main dance floor, but had somehow danced their way into the blue room, where neon lights gave everything a bluish glow.

"Yeah it is! And you didn't want a party." Lilia teased.

"Well thank you for convincing me otherwise, oh great one." Kimiko mock bowed. Emeline laughed as Lilia stuck her tongue out at Kim. Suddenly, they were approached by three very handsome guys.

"Hello ladies. May we join you?" one of them asked smoothly.

"Oh, hold on. Let me save you some trouble. I'm getting married, and they already have steady boyfriends, and no, we wouldn't want your company anyway." Kimiko said, leveling the guys with a cold stare that made their blood run cold.

"Ah, sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you." the guy who had spoken first said hastily as they scurried away.

"Right on Kimiko!" Emeline raised her hand for a high-five.

"You have got to teach me how to do that stare." Lilia said.

"I just might. Remind me one day." Kimiko said.

"Hey, what time is it?" Emeline asked suddenly.

"Umm, 3 AM, why?" Kimiko asked, checking her cell.

"Because, didn't we agree that we were going shopping today too? And if we don't go now, we won't go at all, because I'm guessing that we're gonna crash for the rest of the day once we get back to the temple. Am I right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but where are we supposed to find a mall that's open at this hour?" Kimiko asked her.

"Hon, we're in London! I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find a mall that's open all night. And besides, you still don't have what you're gonna wear on your wedding night, do you?" Lilia and Emeline laughed as Kimiko turned an unhealthy shade of red."

"I don't think you're supposed to wear anything." Kimiko mumbled then turned redder as the other two girls laughed even harder.

"Come on, my little hyenas. We have some shopping to do." Kimiko grabbed them by their arms and started to walk towards the exit, Lilia and Emeline laughing the whole way.

* * *

_Well you treat me just like, another stranger  
It's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

Rai barely heard the song as he was slowly trying to edge away from the girl who said her name was Amy. Amy was now partially sitting on his lap, batting her lashes at him.

"Why don't we go upstairs where it's a little more...private." Amy cooed, shifting ever closer to Rai.

"I told you, I have a fiancee. And I'm pretty sure she would not like that." Rai said, near hysterical.

"Well, this is your bachelor party. And what's a bachelor party without any fun?" she winked.

Raimundo was seriously panicking, mainly at the thought of Kimiko somehow finding out about this and ripping him limb from limb, when he finally saw his saviours. Omi and Clay were headed towards him, incredulous looks on their faces.

"Help me!" Rai mouthed to Clay before Amy could notice. They immediatly understood and sprang into action.

"Hey Rai, buddy, I think it's time to go!" Clay said, grabbing Rai out of Amy's clutches.

"Yes, we did tell the girls we would be back early." Omi said, subtly putting himself between Rai and Amy.

"But it's only 4AM!" Amy protested.

"Oops, sorry, well gotta go. See ya. Or not." Rai gave Amy a cheery wave before he, Clay and Omi pushed themselves towards the exit. Once they were outside again, Rai took a deep breath.

"Aw man, thanks a lot you guys. I really owe you big time." Rai said gratefully.

"Hey, no problem Rai. It's what best friends do." Clay clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"We will always be there to help you, Raimundo. All you need to do is ask." Omi smiled. As the boys walked into an alleyway so they could use the Golden Tiger Claws in peace, Rai suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, you guys won't tell Kimiko about this, right? Not only will she kill me, that poor girl in there will also end up dead." Rai shivered at the thought of Kimiko when she was extremely angry.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with us." Clay assured him before opening up the portal.

"Thanks. You two are really good friends, you know that?" Rai said. Omi and Clay glanced at each other then at Rai.

"We know."

* * *

**Me: Finally done! And you know what that means! The wedding chapter is next!!!! I've already picked out a picture of Kim's wedding dress and the bridemaid's dresses too! I'll post up the link on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So apparently, there was some trouble with my latest chapter of Xiaolin Academy, and so now i'm hoping that nothing will happen to this chapter, mainly because it's the one pretty much all of you have been waiting for....the wedding chapter!!!!**

**Cari: All those people counting on you to do an awesome job on this chaper. No pressure, of course!**

**Me: (sighs) Of course not. Alrighty, a few things. There is an IMPLIED lemon in this chapter. Not an actual lemon, but an IMPLIED!!! Therefore, I see no need to change the rating of this story from T to M. Second, instead of posting the links to the dresses in this chapter, they will be posted on my profile. So, no more rambling, on to the show!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Take deep breaths, Kimi-cub. You'll do fine." Lilia reassured her. Kimiko could only nod, not trusting herself to speak.

Today was the day they had all been waiting for, the day Raimundo and Kimiko would become as one. So it went without saying that the bride-to-be was just a _tiny_ bit nervous.

"Oh dear God, what if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?" Kimiko voiced aloud. Lilia and Emeline just rolled their eyes.

"He wants to marry you, Kimiko. I just went to check on him about five minutes ago. Honestly, I think he's more nervous than you are." Emeline said frankly.

"And that's saying something." Lilia muttered, adjusting Kimiko's veil.

"What if he's been abducted?! What if he needs me to save him?!" Kimiko was ready to gather her dress and tear off to where Raimundo and the boys were getting ready.

"He hasn't been abducted Kimiko! Honestly, you need to get your head on straight." Lilia said, exasperated.

"And besides, you know the rules. You and Rai can't see each other before the wedding." Emeline chided. Suddenly, Aliane walked into the room, smiling broadly as she got her first look of Kimiko in her wedding gown. The gown was a one-piece, strapless, fitted A-line gown with a dipped neckline and corset closure. There were embellished corded lace flourishings throughout the bodice, as it gently trailed from the dropped waist onto the gathered tulle skirt.

"Oh, my darling Kimiko, you look amazing!" Aliane gave her a tight hug, which Kimiko happily returned.

"Thank you Aliane. That means a lot." Kimiko smiled.

"Oh, you should see how nervous my son is. I had to restrain him from running to see if you were ok." Aliane laughed, Kimiko flushing as she remembered her own thoughts not so long ago.

"Kimiko's been a handful as well. Ok, that should do it!" Lilia finished adjusting Kimiko's veil and stepped back to see her work.

"Perfect!" she beamed.

"Like a princess." Aliane sighed happily.

"Ok, time for the checklist. Something old?" Emeline asked, referring to the age-old traditions of brides everywhere.

"A locket I got from my mother on my 5th birthday. It was given to her by her mother, and so on and so forth." Kimiko clutched the small gold heart that hung on a chain around her neck. In the locket there was a picture of Kimiko and Kiyomi, taken right before Kiyomi's death.

"Something new?"

"My garter." Kimiko answered simply, controlling the blush threatening to spread on her face as she gestured towards her leg.

"Something borrowed?"

"My bracelet." she said, holding her wrist up. Aliane was letting her borrow it for the wedding, as the designs on the bracelet complimented the designs on the dress very well.

"Something blue?"

"My earrings. They have sapphire diamonds as well as regular diamonds, and of course, my engagement ring." Kimiko glanced adoringly at her ring, where there was soon to be another ring to join it.

"Then we have everything!" Emeline swept Kimiko into a sudden hug.

"Let the record show that Tohomiko Kimiko is the very first one to get married, although I am hoping we will soon follow..." Lilia sneaked a furtive glance in the direction where the boys were.

"Just not too soon. I'd like to take a break from planning a wedding." Kimiko laughed, her nervousness forgotten. A knock on the door quieted the women.

"Come in." Kimiko called. As the door opened, her father walked in.

"Konnichiwa papa!" Kimiko rushed to hug Toshiro.

"Hello my Kimi-chan. My, what a beautiful bride you make." Toshiro smiled gently at his only child.

"Thank you. So, you ready to walk me down the aisle?" Kimiko teased.

"Honestly, I don't think I could ever be ready to give away my darling daughter, but if it makes you happy, I will do it." Toshiro smiled and reached up to wipe away the tear rolling down Kimiko's cheek.

"I love you papa." Kimiko threw her arms around Toshiro's neck.

"I love you too, Kimi-chan. You will always be my little Hime-san." Toshiro offered her his arm, and together, with the rest of the bridal party, walked out into the twilight.

Raimundo and Kimiko had both agreed to have the ceremony and reception at the temple, considering it had been their home for the past several years. Master Fung had agreed to be the one marrying them, and had actually seemed honored that they had chosen him. Right now, Raimundo was waiting at the altar, both his best men standing beside him.

"Breathe Rai. She'll show up." Clay tried to comfort his friend.

"I know that." Rai looked around nervously, looking for any sign of Kimiko. The boys suddenly heard the song that Kimiko wanted to walk to come on. She didn't want to go for the traditional wedding march, instead choosing a different song. (A/N: Keep in mind that this song is the original piano performance, and not the techno remix)

_Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

Luciana and Cassia started the procession as flower girls, giggling madly as they scattered white rose petals down the path.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Then came Alex as the ring bearer, holding the pillow gingerly, making sure that the rings wouldn't fall.

_Oh, once in your life  
You find someone, who wil turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way_

Next came Emeline, wearing a sapphire blue full-length dress.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

Next Lilia, also wearing the same dress.

_I've been waiting for someone  
something to arrive  
love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

Finally, everyone stood to welcome the beautiful bride. What Rai saw litterally took his breath away, as well as his anxiety. Kimiko looked positively radiant on the arm of her father. She seemed to float, rather than walk, down the aisle. Her eyes met his and he felt himself fall in love with her for a second time.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

As Kimiko and Toshiro reached the end of the aisle, he kissed the back of her hand before gently placing it in Rai's hands.

"Take good care of my baby girl." Toshiro said, the trust and respect evident when Rai looked into his eyes.

"With my life." Rai swore to both Toshiro and Kimiko. Rai then shifted his attention to Kimiko, who was looking up at him with love and adoration.

_Ohh, ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, ohh _

_"We're in heaven."_ Kimiko sang the last line of the song softly.

As the wedding progressed, Raimundo and Kimiko found themselves remembering very little of what was said, with the exception of their vows, of course. Their attention was riveted solely on the other, and their future life together.

"Kimiko, today I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future. Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day we met was the day I became truly alive again, and today, I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world. I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days." Rai declared to her.

"Raimundo, today I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future. Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day we met was the day I became truly alive again, and today I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world. I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days." Kimiko vowed, the tears of joy streaming endlessly down her cheeks.

As Rai is slipping the gold band onto Kimiko's ring, and vice versa, Master Fung continues to speak.

"As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife.

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other.  
Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other.  
Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you.  
Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together.  
And may your days be good, and long upon the earth.

Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so also do I declare that Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko are now husband and wife."

For a few seconds, Rai and Kim could only stare at each other, unbelieving to the fact that they were now husband and wife.

"Would you hurry up and kiss her already? I want cake." Clay said good-naturedly, earning a few laughs from the guests.

Kimiko latched her arms around Raimundo and brought his face down so she could mold her lips to his. The audience cheered as their lips connected, sending spark after spark flying.

"I love you so much." Rai breathed dazedly as he and Kimiko broke apart.

"I bet I love you more." Kimiko giggled. As the crowd came up and congratulated them both, Kimiko could only concentrate half her mind on saying thanks, while the other half was repeating the same thing over and over in her mind.

'Kimiko Pedrosa. Kimiko Pedrosa. Kimiko Pedrosa. Kimiko Pedrosa.' everytime it repeated she grew happier and happier until she thought she would explode. Once the congratulations were over and the party had moved into the tent where the reception was to be held, the full moon was high in the sky, illuminating the scene below.

'Just like the night I proposed.' Rai thought as he smiled at Kimiko for what seemed the millionth time. Finally, it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. As he led her to the center of the floor, he realized he would always remember this moment, this moment when he and Kimiko would dance, and it would be just the two of them, together forever.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

They finished dancing to thunderous applause, huge smiles on both Rai and Kim's faces.

The rest of the night went extremely well, to Kimiko's happiness. The cake was excellent, the bouquet-throwing was very fun (Lilia was the one to catch it, much to her amusement), and the guests all raved on how gorgeous everything was and what a stupendous job Kimiko had done in planning it. Finally, Lilia, Emeline, and Aliane all ushered Kimiko back to the sleeping quarters so she could change into something more comfortable. Rai had refused to tell her where they were going on their honeymoon, claiming it to be a surprise. She changed into a white strapless sundress, a cherry blossom in her hair.

"Can't you give me any hints?" Kimiko pleaded as she slipped into sandals.

"Nope. My lips are sealed." Lilia grinned. Kimiko turned to Aliane and Emeline.

"Sorry my dear. I promised Rai I wouldn't tell." Emeline said, while Aliane smiled apologetically.

"Just know that you'll love it." Lilia assured her.

"I had better." Kimiko grumbled. She walked out to find Rai standing next to the Silver Manta Ray, dressed in a casual button-down shirt and khaki's, his medallion glinting in the moonlight.

"Ready, love?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yup." she smiled excitedly.

"Have fun!" Lilia and Emeline said simultaneously, Lilia giving Kimiko a sly wink which made her blush madly.

* * *

Their flight took about 10 hours, by which time Kimiko had given up on badgering and pestering Rai on where they were going. She had just reclined her seat, closed her eyes, and went to sleep. The next thing she knew, she was being scooped up and carried bridal style out of the Manta Ray.

"We're here?" Kimiko said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep. Welcome to Tahiti." Rai grinned at the sudden excitement in Kimiko's face.

"Tahiti?! Really?! Ohmygosh, this is so great!" Kimiko gushed, looking around her in excitement. Rai had chosen to land on the beach facing the Pacific Ocean. The water was so blue that the color could rival Kimiko's eyes. When she turned her head and looked around Rai, Kimiko could see a bungalow sitting on the edge of the ocean, not too big but not too small. It was just...

"Perfect." Kimiko whispered, unable to believe her eyes. As they planned on staying on the island for about 2 months, they had packed a lot of bags, but Rai had had the common sense to shrink everything using the Changing Chopsticks. Now everything, including the Silver Manta Ray, was currently nestled in a small leather bag.

Rai then turned around and started walking towards the bungalow, his heart starting to race as the implications of what he and his new wife were about to do fully hit him. Kimiko, meanwhile, was having a bit of trouble taking a deep breath.

'Relax Kimiko, it'll be fine. He is my husband, and I am his wife now. This is perfectly normal. Even though we haven't had any actual....practice, things will go smoothly.' Kimiko thought frantically, trying to reassure herself and failing miserably. Neither noticed that the other was deathly quiet, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice. Rai crossed the threshold with Kimiko in his arms and started walking to the end of the hall, where the bedroom was. Once they actually reached the bedroom, their eyes widened at the simple beauty of it.

The most dominant feature was the huge bed in the center of the room, white and blue silky sheets covering it. To the right side of said bed were the bathroom and closet, both spacious. To the left was a set of glass doors which led to a wooden balcony with a breathtaking view of the ocean. Neither of them noticed however, as their eyes were riveted on each other.

"Hi." Kimiko broke the silence, smiling nervously.

"Hey yourself." Rai chuckled. He managed to get his frozen feet moving again, in the direction of the bed, where he gently laid her down, her black hair fanning out on the pillow. He laid down next to her and just propped himself up on one arm, staring at her. Kimiko finally managed to take that deep breath and shifted so that she was laying on her side, staring back at him.

Slowly, she reached out and pulled him closer to her, their bodies pressed against each other.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"With my life." she whispered back.

"Are you willing to give your body and mind to me, just as I will give my body and mind to you?" he asked, running his hand slowly up and down her side from her hip to her chest.

"Yes." she said as she finally gathered enough courage to bring her lips up to meet his, and from then on there was no talking, just the joining of two bodies into one.

* * *

**Me: Holy Jesus, finally finished. I expect raving reviews for this chapter, i worked my butt off to make it perfect. That last scene was especially hard to write, mainly because i was so afraid i was gonna botch it somehow. So like i said above, the pictures for Kimiko's wedding gown and Lilia and Emeline's bridesmaid dresses will be posted up on my profile. Hope you like it and PLEASE review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: *bows deeply* GOMENASAI!!!!!!! i am soo sorry i havent updated in two weeks, i was supposed to update last weekend but stuff happened and i was unable to. but im back, and thank you for those awesome reviews for last chapter!! especially to xxFireWarriorxx, Des thank you soo much for pretty much always being the first to review, they seriously make my day. And to •AlexandriaTheGreat• , your review made me laugh when i really needed it, thank you soo much!**

**Cari: Since when have you been sentimental?**

**Me: Since.....well just now. Here's chapter 7!**

**

* * *

**

Kimiko awoke the next morning nestled in the arms of her husband. She turned her head slightly to see Rai, still sound asleep. She smiled at how peaceful he looked while asleep, like there wasn't a single worry in his head. Suddenly, the memories of last night filled her mind and she blushed slightly. It had hurt the first time, that was true, but she had expected that. Kimiko wasn't exactly naiive, and Lilia and Emeline had coached her through the things she hadn't known about.

As the sun rose into the sky, its rays bouncing off the clear blue water, Kimiko felt an urge to go out onto the balcony and meditate, just as she did every morning back at the temple. She slowly disentangled herself from Rai's arms and sat up. Ignoring the soreness spreading throughout her lower body, she found the small leather pouch with all their suitcases, as well as the Changing Chopsticks.

"Changing Chopsticks." Kimiko whispered, taking care to not wake Rai. She opened her suitcase and rummaged through it before throwing on a black bikini swimsuit underneath a blue shawl. Pulling her hair into a quick ponytail, Kimiko walked out and breathed in the crisp salty air before assuming the lotus position. About 10 minutes after she had cleared her mind, Kimiko felt him sit next to her. She opened one eye to see Rai also in the lotus position.

"You know you've been a Xiaolin Monk for way too long when you can't resist meditating even while on vacation." Rai remarked, eyes shut.

"It's very relaxing, not that we aren't super relaxed right now." Kimiko said, her meditation over.

"Well, yeah. Sleep well?" Rai asked lightly, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Very well, actually. And you?" Kimiko played along.

"Like a baby." Rai replied. After, the two sat in a comfortable silence, Kimiko splayed out on the balcony, Rai meditating beside her.

"Hey Kimi?" Kim opened her eyes to face Rai.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have anything specific you wanted to do today?"

"Well..." Kimiko gave Rai a knowing look.

"Other than that." Rai laughed.

"Ahh, no. Not that I can think of. Why?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly.

"Because our very best friends were kind enough to add to our luggage two important things."

"Which are...?"

"Surfboards!" Rai produced the two surfboards, blue for Rai, pink for Kimiko. Kimiko had to laugh at the glee on Rai's face.

"Well, honey, you are forgetting one thing." she said.

"What's that?"

"I have no idea how to surf." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Well isn't it just lucky that you happened to marry someone who not only can control the element of Wind, has killer good looks, but can also surf like a pro." Rai gave her a cocky smirk.

"Don't forget your modesty." Kimiko rolled her eyes playfully. Rai laughed as he helped her to her feet.

"Come on! The earlier we start, the faster you learn!" Rai surprised Kim by slinging her onto his back, sending Kimiko erupting into giggles. Together they ran across the beach and into the water, splashing each other madly, not knowing that their time spent on the island would be their last happy moments for a long time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Lilia gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done. She and the others had taken it upon themselves to bid the guests farewell on behalf of the bride and groom, and to take down the decorations adorning the temple grounds. Lilia had sent Clay and Emeline to go put away Raimundo and Kimiko's gifts into their new bedroom that Master Fung had prepared for them, seeing as how they were now married, they would be able to share a bedroom. Omi was currently storing the leftover food in the kitchen. Lilia was carrying a glass vase filled with red and white roses and was headed to the meditation chamber when suddenly she felt an extreme burning sensation in her left arm. The vase she was carrying slipped out of her grasp and shattered on the stone path, shards of glass as well as the water and roses flying everywhere. The glass was cutting into her legs, but she barely felt that as she grabbed her arm and sank to her knees in pain.

Omi had just turned the corner and saw his beloved on her knees, crying out in pain.

"Lilia!" Omi cried out, rushing to her side. She looked up and Omi felt a deep pain in his heart to see tears welling in her brilliant green eyes.

"It hurts..." Lilia whispered, conveying through her eyes the pain and desperation she felt.

"We must get you to Master Fung, right away!" Omi helped her up, careful to not touch her arm. He slipped an arm around her waist and led her to the Shen Gong Wu vault, where he knew Master Fung was. As they were nearing the vault, Clay and Emeline showed up.

"Hey Lil, we finished..." Clay's voice trailed off as he took in the scene before him.

"What's wrong?" Emeline's eyes widened in shock as she saw the tears coarsing down Lilia's cheeks. Ever since that one time when Jack Spicer had tried to kiss her, Lilia had made it a point to never cry again. Seeing her cry so freely made Emeline's heart go into triple overdrive.

"Something is wrong with her arm. I don't know what's wrong exactly." Omi gritted his teeth and entered the vault, where Master Fung and the other elder monks were meditating. All it took was one look at all of them for him to know something was wrong.

"What happened?" Master Fung gently lifted Lilia's head so that he could see her face.

"I-I don't know. I was t-taking th-the vase inside when it started to feel like my arm was on fire." Lilia stammered out, the pain still radiating strongly.

"Look!" Clay pointed to Lilia's arm. Omi and Emeline gave a collective gasp while Master Fung started to feel the first stirrings of dread and dispair in his heart. Lilia was not noticing any of this, however, because the already unbearable pain in her arm got even stronger. Lilia screamed in agony as Omi, Clay, Emeline, and Master Fung could only watch as a black Chinese dragon appeared, starting at her wrist and working its way up, twisting itself around her arm.

As the dragon finished forming itself, Lilia gave one last shriek before becoming silent, falling to all fours on the ground. Trying to catch her breath, Lilia examined the dragon on her arm, repulsed and yet intrigued by it at the same time.

"What does this mean?" she asked, managing to stand on her feet with some help from Omi.

"I am not sure. That dragon was not supposed to show itself on any of you for some time. And its not supposed to be black, its supposed to be yellow. When all of you, including Raimundo and Kimiko, are promoted to Grand Master Dragons, a Chinese dragon appears on your left arm. Its color represents your element. The dragon represents your status as full-fledged Xiaolin Warriors. But Lilia, you are nowhere near being promoted, not even Raimundo is close to being promoted. But I feel a very ominous aura surrounding us. With your Shoku warrior away temporarily, you four must take extra precautions with protecting yourselves from the Heylin forces. I will research the ancient scrolls and see if I can come up with an answer for what has happened." Master Fung said solemnly.

As his precious students filed out of the vault, Omi and Lilia clinging to each other tightly, Master Fung waited until he was sure they wouldn't see before letting the true extent of his worry show on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Dojo asked as he slithered onto Master Fung's shoulder.

"I think there is more to this than meets the eye. And I think that we haven't even begun to imagine the worst that could happen. We will need to keep close attention to Lilia, as well as keep an eye out for trouble stirring from the Heylin."

"I just hope the kids will come out alright." Dojo looked fondly where the others had walked off to. And so began the first of their troubles.

* * *

**Me: Wow this chapter is really short compared to my last one. So the plot finally continues!! I was getting kinda tired of just writing fluff, and i figured my fans were long overdue for some plot bunnies, so i put in that last part way before i was supposed to. honestly, the dragon on her arm wasn't supposed to appear until chapter 10, but i just couldn't wait that long. read and review peeps!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cari: Hey all. Looks like im hosting this chapter by myself seeing as how Kitty is on a killing spree. No worries though, she's off killing writers block. You should see her notebook, absolutely filled with potential oneshots and chapter ideas. Anyway, im not one to ramble on and on, unlike Kitty, so here's the newest chapter, so enjoy.**

* * *

As dusk descended on the temple grounds, Lilia leaned back against the trunk of the tree she was sitting in. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sipped at her cup of coffee. This was her second night staying up all night in the tree, three days after teh black dragon had appeared on her arm. That first night had been brutal for Lilia. She had suffered from horrible nightmares, each worse than the one before. Visions of darkness and despair had invaded her dreams, so much so that she awoke in the morning with a scream locked behind her lips.

Lilia let her gaze wander for a while before letting it rest on the dragon. As she stared at the dragon, she felt the hate rising in her, working its way through her body. Until the stupid dragon had shown itself, her life had been good. A peaceful life as a Xiaolin Monk, the occasional Wu alert, the world's most perfect boyfriend (at least in her eyes), best friends who were always there for her. Now, every night she was plagued with fears and uncertainty. In the day, she wasn't focused, she was always tired. Omi, Clay, and Emeline had commented on this, but just her angry glare had let them know not to press the issue.

Lilia barely noticed as her coffee cup tumbled down below, the dark liquid splashing onto the grass. Her eyes flashed angrily and she felt the blood pulse in her head. Her breathing accelerated and her hands balled into fists.

'The dragon. It's the dragon's fault. I need to get rid of the dragon.' she chanted in her mind, over and over. A red haze clouded her vision, so consumed as she was by hate and anger. Without even thinking about it, she raised a trembling hand to her left arm, dug her nails into the skin, and slowly dragged her arm downward. The shock of the pain suddenly drove the haze from her mind, and she stared in shock at the blood coursing down her arm. She then turned her horrified gaze to her hand, stained red with her blood. Tears filled her eyes and she had to bite down on her tongue to keep from screaming.

'What's happening to me?' she thought, her tears mingling with the blood dripping onto the tree branch.

* * *

Far away, Hannibal Bean watched this, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ying-Ying, I think tomorrow would be a perfect day to take over the world, don't you think?" Hannibal drawled. Ying-Ying just cocked its head, staring at its master.

* * *

Even farther away, on a secluded island in Tahiti, Raimundo suddenly turned his head to the east, his eyes widening in alarm.

"What's up?" Kimiko said lazily, tracing circles on his bare chest with her index finger.

"I don't know. For some reason, I just got this really bad feeling." Rai frowned, trying to sort his thoughts. Kimiko lifted her head and stared quizzically at Rai, the corner of her mouth turned down.

"You're not going all paranoid on me, are you? 'Cause if you are, we're gonna have some serious problems." Kimiko said, earning a smile from Rai.

"Nah. The feeling's gone now. Maybe I am being paranoid. Besides, if something were wrong, the others know I'm just a phone call away." Reassured, Rai then turned his attention to Kimiko, and pretty soon all bad thoughts had left his mind.

* * *

"Hmmm." Wuya tilted her head curiously. Then, an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Looks like we're in for 10,000 years of darkness." she contemplated this revelation.

"This should be very interesting."

* * *

"Lilia?" a small voice called out from the darkness. Lilia's head snapped up, the look on her face ferocious. Omi stepped out of the shadows, surprised at the look on her face. When she saw who it was, Lilia's face softened. She was in the infirmary, wrapping bandages around her arm.

"Hi Omi." she gave him a small smile before resuming her work. Omi cautiously approached her, then laid a hand gently on her arm.

"How did you get injured?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, I just scraped my arm on the bark of the tree I was sitting in." she lied smoothly.

"Ah. Would you like some help?" Omi offered.

"No, I'm almost done. Thank you." Lilia said stiffly, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"I'm going back to bed. You should get some sleep too." Omi advised.

"Yeah, I'll be going back soon." Lilia said, not intending to go to bed at all. Omi lowered his head sadly, knowing that she didn't intend to go back to bed. He walked to the doorway then hesitated. He turned around and stared at her, admiring the way her long red hair shone in the moonlight.

"I love you Lilia." he called out. Lilia froze in surprise. She turned her head slightly towards him, and Omi could've sworn that he had seen tears glinting in her eyes. But then she lowered her head and hid her face from view.

"I love you too." she said, the tears spilling over and coursing down her cheeks. With a heavy heart, although he was not sure why, Omi trooped off to bed.

* * *

**Me: Hey peeps, I'm back, and my writer's block is completley dead! Yeah baby! So did anyone else think that the dialouge was really choppy in this chapter? I dunno, you tell me. Alrighty, so that was some more character development, next chapter is when the real action begins. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Ok, so for this chapter, I had this really good outline for how this was gonna go, it was gonna be perfect, but then Kimiko showed up, ripped my outline to shreds and set the pieces on fire. Then she slapped a new outline in front of me and told me to do that or else.**

**Cari: I don't even want to know what she meant by the 'or else'.**

**Me: (shudders) Kimi can be very convincing when she wants to be. So please give me good reviews for this chappie or else Kimi will do to me what she did to the outline. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Wudai Sun Thunder!" Emeline cried out, clapping her hands together for a sonic boom-type of attack. The wave of thunder charged towards Lilia but she managed to jump out of harm's way just in time.

"Wudai Venus Lightning!" Lilia counter-attacked by sending her fist, charged with electricity, straight into Emeline's stomach, which sent her flying across the field.

"And time's up!" Clay called out, looking at the stopwatch in his hand. Emeline got to her feet, wincing as she rubbed her stomach.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Emeline asked, walking back towards the group. Lilia spread her arms out in front of her, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry Em, but we are training for real battles, remember?" Lilia raised her eyebrow.

"She's right. And you'll be needing that trainin' today." A familiar southern drawl came from above them. Hannibal Bean jumped off of Ying-Ying and morphed himself into a larger size before hitting the ground. Omi, Clay, Lilia, and Emeline all got into battle positions as they glared at Hannibal.

"What do you want?" Lilia spit out.

"I just came to retrieve something. Hope you don't mind." Hannibal smirked before sending one of his roots straight for Omi.

"Tsunami Strike Water!" Omi twisted himself around until he resembled a whirpool and shot himself straight at Hannibal. Hannibal dodged the attack and managed to grab Omi and throw him at Clay. The two boys tumbled across the field and stopped only when they hit a tree.

"Wudai Dragon Levitas!" Emeline bombarded Hannibal with wave after wave of Thunder, but to her surprise, Hannibal seemed unaffected.

"You've forgotten something very important, sweetheart. I'm a bean. I don't have ears." Hannibal laughed at the stunned look on Emeline's face.

"But then how-" Emeline was cut off as a large root struck her and she went crashing through a wall.

"Wudai Dragon Terra!" Clay yelled. He charged towards Hannibal, clots of dirt and rocks flying to his hands and molding to them as he ran, until they encased his hands completley. Clay then pummeled Hannibal with a series of punches that were double his usual power because his hands were encased in stone, and because his punches were very fast. Hannibal flew backwards but lifted himself up again, and he grabbed Clay's arms to stop the punches. Hannibal then tossed Clay aside like he was nothing more than garbage, then turned to face Lilia.

"Looks like its just you and me." Lilia snarled, ready to unleash some of her pent up energy and anger on Hannibal. Hannibal chuckled.

"You don't know how right you are." he said, and threw what looked like capsules onto the ground in front of him. The capsules burst and let out a greenish smoke which spread quickly throughout the battlefield. Lilia, Omi, Emeline, and Clay all started to cough violently as the smoke invaded their lungs.

As Lilia dropped to her knees and clutched her throat, she stared up hatefully at Hannibal, who had approached her and was standing right in front of her.

"What are you planning?" she hissed in between coughs.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Hannibal chuckled as Lilia faded into unconciousness.

* * *

Lilia awoke slowly, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. She saw that she was in a room made of stone. The room was cold, dark and damp, the only light coming from a window high above her. She looked down and saw that she was chained to the wall, but surprised to see that only her right arm was encased in chains.

"Comfortable?" Hannibal asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"No, but I doubt that you care." Lilia said, her voice full of venom.

"On the contrary, I do care, seeing as how you will be my apprentice." Hannibal revealed.

"Huh. I always wondered when you would finally lose your mind. Guess the time has come. I would _never_ become your apprentice." Lilia said with a cold stare.

"Oh you will, if you want your friends to live." Hannibal surprised Lilia by tossing her a small blade.

"Are you trying to help me escape? Because I don't really need a dinky knife like this." Lilia picked up the knife.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you could escape. But you won't."

"And why is that?" she challenged.

"Because you're dying. And so are your friends. And if you want to save them and yourself, you're going to listen to what I have to say. Do I make myself clear?" Hannibal said in a deadly voice. After a moment of thought, Lilia gave him a curt nod.

"Thank you. Now, remember that green gas you and your friends breathed in? That was no ordinary gas. That was poison." Hannibal smirked at the horrified expression that crossed Lilia's face.

"You've been knocked out for about 5 hours. That poison takes 24 hours to kill a person. Which basically means you have 19 hours to live." he let this information sink in before continuing.

"But don't worry. I have the antidote right here." Hannibal raised his root so that Lilia could see that he was holding a capsule about the same size as the ones he had before.

"If you breathe in the smoke that's stored in here, it will nullify the effects of the first gas. But obviously, if you don't get the antidote in time, you die." Hannibal shrugged casually.

"So what's the catch?" Lilia asked suspiciously.

"I give you the antidote, you swear an oath of allegiance to me, become my apprentice, and help me take over the world. Simple."

"And if I refuse, you just let me die?"

"That about sums it up. What's it gonna be?" Hannibal asked.

"I would take death with a smile before crossing to the Heylin. The answer is no." Lilia said defiantly. Hannibal smirked.

"I expected this. You're the most headstrong of the group, next to Kimiko. But not even you would be willing to sacrifice the lives of your closest friends. Clay....Emeline....Omi...." Hannibal let his voice trail off, a sly grin on his face as Lilia's head rose sharply. He knew he had struck a nerve, bringing Omi's name into this.

He watched as her hands balled into fists, the left hand clutching the handle of the knife so tightly her knuckles were a deathly white. Her teeth grinded together and her eyes flashed dangerously. But finally, her shoulders slumped and defeat was written all over her face. She gave a shaky sigh, loathing herself for what she was about to do.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent. Now, for your oath, you'll need to draw blood. From your black dragon, preferably." Hannibal gestured towards the arm that held the knife. Seething, Lilia switched the knife to her chained hand.

"Now repeat after me. I, Lilia Agapeto, swear to switch loyalties from the Xiaolin to the Heylin. I will serve Hannibal Bean faithfully and do whatever he asks of me, until the day I die."

"I, Lilia Agapeto, swear to switch loyalties from the Xiaolin to the Heylin. I will serve Hannibal Bean faithfully and do whatever he asks of me, until the day I die." Lilia pressed the tip of the blade into the crease of her elbow, and winced as the blood ran down her arm.

Suddenly, a strong wind seemed to appear out of nowhere. It began at Lilia's feet and swirled its way up. She was engulfed in the wind, the howling of the wind singing in her ears. When the wind dissipated, Lilia looked down to see that her attire had changed. Instead of her Wudai robes she had been wearing, she was now wearing a short, form-fitting red kimono, with a black sash tied around her middle. On the left sleeve, there was a black dragon swirling around it, similar to the one on her arm. But what really caught her attention was her hair. Before, it had only been half-way down her back. Now, her hair was so long, it reached the back of her knees.

Hannibal nodded his approval of her new look.

"It suits you nicely. Now, I suggest you break those flimsy chains binding you, so we can go rule the world." Hannibal chuckled in anticipation. Lilia yanked hard and was easily freed. Rubbing her arm, she looked up at Hannibal.

"Why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil?" she asked. Hannibal laughed.

"Maybe because you have."

* * *

**Me: Ok, so that's everyone. Rai went over to the Heylin, as did Omi. Clay was taken over by Sabini (or whatever the thing's name was), Live to be Loved was all about Kimiko, Emeline went over in Love is in the Air, and now Lilia's crossed over as well. Let's see how many flames i get for this chapter. Review, even if it's just to flame!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey peeps, a few things.**

**1. I am soo sorry for those of you who thought that this was an actual chapter, I know how disappointed I get when I get a new chapter alert and it turns out to be an author note. **

**2. I am even more sorry to say that I'm going to have to go on hiatus. I've tried to work out every single scheduling scenario for the next month, and I just can't fit new chapters into my already packed schedule. I'm just so busy with IB English, and IB French, and Algebra II, and tutoring middle school students, and plans for my aunt's wedding, that I barely have time to check my email, much less post new chapters. It absolutley kills me to do this, but I don't want to do what I did last year, where I spent months in between updates, and I just can't do that to you guys (and girls, of course). As soon as I can, I promise I will post chapters for both Eternal Love and Xiaolin Academy. Until then, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!**

**3. For those of you who noticed, yes, I changed my username (again), but it's still the same old me!**


	11. Chapter 11

In Tahiti, Raimundo and Kimiko's peaceful sleep was interrupted by Kimiko's cell phone ringing. Eyes still shut tight, she reached over and felt around on the nightstand beside the bed until she felt her phone in her hand.

"Hello?" Kimiko mumbled sleepily, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Kimiko! Thank God! You have to come back!" Emeline screeched into her phone. Kimiko bolted out of bed, throwing a shoe at Rai to wake him up before hastily pulling on some clothes, one hand holding her phone to her ear. Rai jerked awake and scowled at Kimiko for waking him up, until he saw her expression.

"What wrong Em?" Kimiko asked.

"Hannibal took Lilia." Emeline wailed. Kimiko froze, staring at Rai with horrified eyes. Rai jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly before grabbing their stuff and shrinking it, getting ready to go back home.

"We have the Tiger Claws. We'll be there in no time." Kimiko said before hanging up.

"What happened?" Rai asked anxiously.

"Hannibal happened. He took Lilia." Kimiko said. Rai clenched his fists.

"Well then let's go get her back."

* * *

Back in China, Lilia and Hannibal watched from afar as a portal opened and Raimundo and Kimiko stepped out. They watched as Rai and Kim ran to the group which consisted of Omi, Clay, Emeline, Master Fung, and Dojo and Lilia felt her heart lurch as her mind once more processed the fact that her friends, her _best_ friends, were now her enemies. And that three of them were dying at this very moment.

"Well? Can we just get this over with?" Lilia spat.

"Anxious to get to your first evil deed?" Hannibal chuckled.

"Shut it. We made a deal, I cross over to the Heylin, and you save my friends. So now it's time to hold up your end of the bargain." she reminded him.

"Of course. I'm a man of my word." he smiled sardonically.

"You're not even human." Lilia muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Hannibal asked. Lilia contemplated actually telling him, but then dismissed the idea as childish.

"Nothing, nothing. Just go give them the antidote." Lilia snarled. She then gasped as Hannibal grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back.

"Let's get one thing straight, my dear. You don't order me around. I order you around. And I order you to go reveal yourself as an agent of the Heylin to your precious friends." he sneered at her.

"You can't make me do that!" Lilia said through clenched teeth.

"Oh can't I?" Hannibal said sarcastically, then laughed as Lilia cried out in pain and clutched her arm with the Black Dragon.

"If you want the pain to go away, all you have to do is follow orders. Now go to them." he said in a deadly voice. Lilia shuddered violently before getting to her feet and starting towards her friends who would soon hate her.

* * *

"...and then we woke up and realized that Lilia was missing. That's when we called you." Clay finished explaining what had happened to Raimundo and Kimiko. Rai nodded then looked around at his team. Kimiko and Emeline seemed to be holding each other up, Clay was obviously extremely worried, and Omi looked...lost. Rai could understand. If anything happened to Kimiko, he didn't know how he could go on.

Rai walked over to Omi and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her Omi." he reassured him.

"Yes, we will. Even if I have to go to the ends of the earth, I will find her." Omi said, his voice layered with determination.

"Yeah..." Rai glanced up at that precise moment, and gasped as he saw none other than Lilia walking slowly towards them, her head lowered.

"Lilia!" he exclaimed. Omi whirled around while Kimiko, Emeline, and Clay all gave joyous cries.

"Lilia, love. Where were you?" Omi asked as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized Lilia hadn't reacted at all. In fact, it seemed as though she had tensed up.

"Lilia?" Omi said worriedly. Lilia slowly raised her head, revealing tears and eyes filled with pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking a step back to look for bruises on her body. That's when he saw her new look.

"Why are you not wearing your Wudai robes? And is your hair longer? Lilia, what's going on?" he stared at her.

"I'm...so sorry." Lilia said in a choked voice before shakily raising her right hand and giving Omi a backhanded slap which sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Lilia, what the hell was that for?!" Rai yelled as he ran to her, the others right behind him.

"Well there's a simple answer to that. She works for me now." Hannibal drawled, appearing next to her. That stopped them in their tracks.

"No...there's no way. Lilia, you don't work for him!" Rai yelled, cutting his stare to her.

"He's right. I do work for him." Lilia said miserably.

"No you don't! Lilia! Just stop this and come over here!" Kimiko yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that Kimiko." she shook her head.

"Now my dear Lilia. I order you to attack them." Hannibal said conversationally.

"What? Why? They haven't attacked me!" she protested, but her words were cut shout as she cried out in pain and once more clutched her arm.

"I said do it!" he growled at her.

"Wudai Venus Lightning!" Lilia yelled. The powerful attack sent Rai, Kim, and Clay flying back.

Wudai Sun Thunder!" Emeline attacked back, albeit weakly as she didn't want to hurt her friend. That cost her as Lilia's next attack sent her flying as well. Which just left Omi. During this time, he had just stood there with his hand to his cheek, unable to comprehend that Lilia, _his_ _Lilia_, would do such a thing. He walked slowly to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Please Omi. Leave. I don't want to hurt you." Lilia whispered to him.

"Why Lilia?" he pleaded with her. Lilia raised her right hand, and in it she had the capsule which would save him.

"I had no choice." And with that, she threw the capsule onto the ground and released the thick smoke in it.

When the smoke cleared, Omi searched wildly for Lilia and Hannibal, but they were gone. As he lifted his hand to his cheek where Lilia had hit him, he realized that the physical pain was no match for the pain of his broken heart.

* * *

**Me: Hey! So yeah, I'm back from hiatus! Well, not completley. I've decided to put Xiaolin Academy on hiatus so i can concentrate on finishing Eternal Love. Anyways its good to be back, and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"There's no way she went to the Heylin willingly." Omi said stubbornly.

"Yeah, did you see the way she was acting there? It was obvious she was miserable!" Kimiko nodded feverently.

"But she had been acting a bit strange lately." Clay said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked him. The five warriors were standing in the middle of the clearing, discussing what their next move should be.

"She's been moody, and she lashed out at pretty much everyone. I'm sorry Omi, but it's true." Clay apologized to Omi, who was sending him a death glare.

"So she has been acting strange, but I'm sure that what ever the reason, Hannibal Bean was behind it." Emeline argued.

"Alright. We've established that Lilia was forced to join the Heylin. But why?" Rai furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Omi, Clay, and Emeline shared a worried glance, which didn't escape the notice of both Rai and Kim.

"What?" Rai asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well...right after you guys left for the honeymoon, something happened to her. She got this weird mark on her left arm and thats when she started acting strange. Master Fung said that we are all supposed to get the mark on our arms, once we're promoted to Grand Master Dragons. But her's was different, her's was black, and Master Fung said it was supposed to be yellow." Emeline filled them in. During her explanation, Rai's expression got more and more worried.

"You see the problem, Raimundo?" Master Fung asked from behind him. The five warriors jumped when they heard him speak, none of them noticing he was there until now.

"Yeah." Rai said shakily. The others just looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Omi asked slowly.

"If the Dragon mark means that she's ready to become a Grand Master Dragon, then I'm positive that Hannibal wants to use that power for his own gain. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that'll bring 10,000 years of darkness?" Rai said, looking at Master Fung and hoping he was wrong.

"I'm afraid you're right, Raimundo. The Black Dragon increases her strength and power times 100." he said, looking at the shocked faces around him.

"So we have no choice but to stop her." Kimiko whispered sadly. The rest stayed silent.

* * *

Lilia Agapeto was pissed. And God help anyone who got in her way when she was pissed. So far, Lilia had tried everything she could think of to escape Hannibal's castle, which was a weird replica of Chase's old castle. But everytime she stepped outside the castle, the Black Dragon activated and sent waves of agony down her arm. So, defeated, she trooped back into the castle and made her way towards her room, which Hannibal so graciously provided, and flopped down onto her bed.

With angry tears sliding down her face, Lilia stared and stared at her Black Dragon, the anger and hate growing stronger with every passing second.

_'I hate this. Why did this have to happen now? When we were all so happy? Isn't it possible for us to be happy every once in a while? Or do we always have to be angry and on guard all the time? Ugh! This isn't right! I should be with Rai, Kim, Clay, Emeline, and Omi at the Temple. Instead I'm stuck with Bean until I die. ...'Til death do us part...'_

Lilia sat up suddenly, adrenaline pumping as she considered her last thoughts.

"'Til death do us part," she murmured. Slowly, she let herself become optimistic. Maybe there was a way to be free of Hannibal. There was going to be a very big cost, but at this point, Lilia was willing to do _anything_ to be free of Hannibal's control. Surely, this was the only way.

Lilia was going to have to take her own life.

* * *

**Me: Hello all. As i've said many times before, i'm terribly sorry for not updating in months. I've been busy with school and SAT's and college searching that its left me no time for anything else. But there is something else. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry, but i've completley lost inspiration for this story. Believe me, i've been battling with myself to decide what to do, because honestly, its not fair to me and its definetly not fair to you guys. So after months of internal debating, i've finally made my decision to give away Eternal Love. This was a very hard choice to make, but it has to be done. Of course, i'm not going to give it to the very first person who offers to finish the story for me (if anyone offers, period). If you want to write the ending for Eternal Love, send me a PM saying why you want to finish the story, and how you would finish it in detail. The person who gives me the best reasoning and ending will finish the story. Thanks, and just know that i do appreciate everyone who's stuck by me up to this point. I really love you guys so much. **


End file.
